


Sugar (CALM/OT4)

by QueenMadds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Calum, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kitten Michael, Little Michael, M/M, Michael in Panties, Mommy Issues, Multi, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Michael, Rich Ashton, Rich Luke, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Michael, Sugar Baby Michael, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Ashton, Sugar Daddy Luke, Threesome - M/M/M, idk other shit, rich 5 seconds of summer, rich calum, sugar daddy calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadds/pseuds/QueenMadds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael needs a sugar daddy, he wants someone to endlessly buy him things and want his constant attention, lust and 'love'</p><p>And they will do just that.</p><p>And maybe 'love' will become love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Chapter One  
=michael=

"Listen Michael I really did enjoy having you as my little sugar baby, but I... well I'm moving on. Trust me you were perfect but i think ive found the man i want to spend the rest of my life with." James spoke softly.

Michael knew it was only a matter of time really. They always seemed to find love with someone who wasn't poor, greedy, desperate, Michael Clifford. He's not mad, not really mostly just sad because all he really wants is to give and recive love and constant affection. Was that really to much too ask for?  
At this point after constant break ups, cheating and disappointment Michael was pretty sure it was.

There is no happy ending, not for Michael at least.

He always believed in happily ever after, but well maybe he just didn't deserve one.


	2. Two

They never stay long, the longest was maybe eight months, at most. I really don't mean for them to drop me like yesterday's news I supposed I'm just not what they need, what anyone needs. But I'm desperate I know this and I know that even though it just lasts for a couple months I need it. It's sad really but even with that I still grab my laptop and quickly type into Google exactly what I need.

Sugarbby.com

I've only used this site once before, it is fairly new but it had led to one of my best sugar daddy's yet so I have high hopes for this time around.  
I make a new profile because I have nothing better to do. Wow how pathetic is that. Desperate, lonely, greedy, three works that perfectly sum me, Michael G. Clifford, up.

Name: Michael Clifford  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Role: Sugar baby  
Age: 19  
Birthday: November 20th  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 185  
Experience: multiple sugar relationships and multiple dominant/submissive relationships.  
Kinks: praise, daddy, pleasing, experimenting, spanking, pleasure/pain, choking, pet names, ageplay and petplay, mild bondage, hand cuffs, sensory deprevision  
Age range interest: 20-25  
Partner(s) willing to have: No maximum, Minimum 1.  
Necessary qualitys for Partner(s): taller than me, strong, dominant, able to provide what I want, caring, attentive, willing to spoil me, and willing to pleasure me  
Skills: able to deep throat, willing to experiment/try new things, experienced, able to listen to comands,  
Interests: Art and music. I enjoy painting and will often paint for people, and I love playing guitar and singing. I also cross dress, so I sometimes where clothing that is more feminine like dresses, skirts, leggings, makeup, and just clothing designed for females.  
Occupation(s): I sell some artwork, play gigs at bars and pubs, and have a part time job at a bookstore.  
HeadSpace(s): I go into littlespace(around 2), petplay(kitten), that is all I currently know if.  
Email (private) Mikey.Bby@Gmail.com  


  
Additional comments/Introduction blurb:  
Hello! I'm mikey and I'm pretty affectionate. I always want hugs and cuddles and I really enjoy pleasing my daddy or master or sir or other prefered name! As you can probably tell I can get pretty excitable so I hope that's not a problem, I'm not the most responsible people out there so if you are willing I will always be begging for your attention for even the simplest of things! I'm always open to try new things and my safe word is "Closet". Since I'm so needy I don't do very well with sharing or being a side whatever. If the relationship is a bit complicated or your unsure please ask me!!!! I have alot of experience in being a sugar baby and I'm really really hoping I can get a new sugar daddy soon! Otherwise who will I have to give all my affection to!?

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

I smile when I finished it up making sure I haven't left anything out and that my picture is the cutest one I have. I nod slightly to myself before I close my laptop and get ready for bed. Hoping with every fiber of my being that I will find a new sugar daddy soon.

My bed is cold.


	3. Three

Chapter Three  
÷michael÷

I wake up at eleven thirty due to me not having any work today at the little cafe not far from here "Cinnamon Spoon" an adorable name for an adorable place, a nice coffee shop owned and managed by a girl a couple years older than me, Tanvee, who is an absolute angel! Since I'm not going in I might work on some paintings or something actually be a bit productive, maybe then i can finish the painting I'm doing for Tanvee that she wants to hang up in the shop! With that thought I get out of bed groaning knowing that I won't be able to fall back asleep which sucks because I'm still sleepy.  
I slowly make my way to my cute little kitchen and put on the kettle, tea is the only thing that keeps me civil in the morning. I can get pretty grumpy especially without any physical affection. I can be a very needy person when it comes to attention, its no one's fault really my parents just weren't very touchy I always thought of them as cold not people who liked physical anything so I never really got cuddles and lots of hugs as a child so I've basically been starved. Jack says I'm like a little needy kitty! Jack likes to cuddle with me sometimes but well it's not the same. It is great though! Jack is warm and soft and sometimes even plays with my hair!

《》《》《》《》

I giggle to myself as I play a goofy little tune on my guitar, I've been practicing for nearly two hours on this new song I'm trying to learn which is harder than expected.  
"DING DING"  
My phone goes off making me jump up because what if it's someone from the site!?! What if they're really hot?? I dash to my phone and nearly scream I've gotten fifteen people interested! FIFTEEN! That's a lot of people!! I quickly type in my pin getting it wrong twice from my excitement.

"Okay let's see... eww old guy, girl, oh they look okay let's see... Peter Webbing oh but he's not really physically affectionate.. next. No. Mmmm... No,  uh is everyone fricking not cuddly! Oh he's good but hates age play! Uhhgg." Just as I'm about to swipe again another loud noise makes me jump almost dropping my new phone that... James got me.  
RINNGGGGGGGG  
The person at he door rings again making me run over hoping it's something exciting to take my mind off if what a disaster the site's been so far. I glance through the peek hole but no one's there so I swing the door open to be met with nothing... wait never mind there's a small parcel on the ground!!

I snach it up and examine it, it's clearly addressed to me Mr. Micheael Clifford appartment 182 21 Remillor close SE.  
I mean like pretty hard to mistake it... but what is it I don't remeber ordering anything recently or anything that hasn't come in yet, plus I prefer seeing things in person and trying things on.

I curiously shut my door bolting it before skipping back to my couch. I not so carefully open the parcel  
At first all I see is light pink tissue paper, obviously what the sender wrapped whatever it is in. I gently pick up the thing and tear away the paper.


	4. Four

Chapter Four

÷michael÷

As I hold the parcel in my hand my thoughts drift away thinking of why no one ever wants me... Not for long enough for it to really matter, none of my relationships have lasted longer than ablout 8 months, I am 19 and have been in so many of these relationships but not once have I been enough it's all just temporary fixes to something that will never go away how quickly they find someone better, less needy, a better baby and a better sub.

All I'm asking for is for someone to actually care even if its not love i need to idea the affection even if it's not real, someone to take care of me, to pamper and treat me right... I deserve that much right? I just wanna to be someone's princess, really that's all! I'll treat them good if they do the same to me like I'm not really good at pleasuring others in the sense of me doing things for them, I love giving blow jobs and I think I'm decent at it but I don't really enjoy riding or fucking myself on dicks. I'm open to doing it but I much prefer when they treat me like their princess and fuck me. Rough or soft I don't really care but I really really love being fucked when they take control from me, I don't overly enjoy when I am called degrading names but perhaps as I progress as a submissive I will grow to like it. In the past I was not treated in the way I really needed by my dominate, I need almost endless attention and will feel like you do not want me if you do not give me attention for long periods if time. I really rely on my dominate for care and affection. Cuddles are on of my favorite things in the world and i thrive off them. I'm probably just asking to much I mean no one on Sugarbby.com was anything near what I expect, all this loneliness is my fault anyways.

If I was just better they would stay.

I break myself from my self deprecating thoughts and return my attention to the parcel and more importantly The Object within it. The mysterious item is wrapped heavily in my favorite coloured tissue paper with an abundance of tape. Its nearly impossible to open with the never ending layers and over used tape! I just wanna know what I got!! Though it is nice to have it all wrapped up in this pretty pink paper with even some sparkles! I frankly have no idea what it could be, I almost never shop online I prefer trying things on, know exactly what I'm buying and I just love going out shopping so this is really weird! There was no return address or anything to tell me who the heck is the sender. I let out a grunt of effort finally tearing through the last layer. I stare in wonder at the object now resting in my hand I think and think not being able to come up with who would send this to me... one of my old daddies? But why... like I know why but when and why not just buy it and give me it in person? Who else would gift it to me? Seriously why would _anyone_ gift this to me?

I set it down next to me and dig through the box searching for a note, letter, something to tell me why it was dropped at my door step.

A small paper catches my attention, its not like the pink paper it's a different kind of paper like the business cards Jack always throws out. I grab it and read the small printing on the card which is from the looks of it a business card only it has a personalized message on it.

 

**C.A.L**

**For all your lonesome nights Mr. Clifford**

**(866)740-4531**

 

 


End file.
